I can do it
by Pame.G
Summary: Kagami Taiga, una chica que ama el baloncesto, y hará lo que sea para demostrar que puede ser tan buena en su amado deporte como cualquier otro. [AoFem!Kaga]
1. Chapter 1

Desde que había llegado a Japón pasado casi todas las tardes jugando sola en una cancha cerca de su departamento, no conocía a nadie del lugar, y para colmo aún faltaba al menos una semana para comenzar las clases en su nuevo instituto, ya estaba todo listo, incluso su nuevo uniforme, a pesar de que no entendía el hecho de usar uniforme, en USA no era necesario, pero al menos se ahorraría el tiempo el elegir sus ropas todos los días, era una de las ventajas.

Se dio cuenta que comenzaba a atardecer y ya sería hora para regresar a su departamento, a pesar de que suponía que viviría junto con su padre por cosas del destino termino viviendo sola; no le daba miedo, tampoco era como si le molestara, así que estaba conforme con su situación; suspiro mientras encestaba otra canasta y agarraba nuevamente el balón.

― ¡Imposible! ― Escucho de repente por detrás haciendo que volteara inmediatamente, un hombre moreno de cabello negro… ¿Azulado? ― Una mujer jamás podrá ser buena en el basquetbol, es mejor que te rindas ―

Taiga frunció su ceño de inmediato y le quedo mirando fijamente ¡¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarle?! - ¡No pedí tu opinión! ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para saberlo de todas formas?! – Se giró para enfrentarlo y se acercó a él a paso firme – Una mujer puede ser tan bueno como un hombre en el cualquier deporte – Aseguro mientras le tiraba el balón, retándolo, no dejaría que nadie la insultara, desde pequeña había practicado basquetbol bajo la titula de su maestra, y se consideraba bastante buena como para que alguien fuese a hablarle así.

Por un segundo ese hombre frente a ella se vio confundido pero luego mostro una sonrisa que le hizo dar un escalofrió ― Veo que al menos eres valiente… pero tonta ― Aquella persona le devolvió el balón lanzándola para luego dejar su bolso y abrigo un lado ― Ahora sabrás lo que es la humillación – A los ojos de ella, él se veía confiado, demasiado ―Aomine Daiki, espero que lo recuerdes, es el nombre de aquel que te dará una paliza.

― Kagami Taiga, dudo mucho que cumplas con tu palabra ― Estaba seria, aunque no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un hombre, era la primera vez que un desconocido llegaba de la nada y con tanta autoconfianza. Kagami se sujetó su cabello rojo en una cola de caballo y se preparó.

El partido fue tal como Aomine había dicho, la había destrozado, no había dejado que colocase ninguna sola canasta, nunca antes la habían humillado así.

― Ves…te lo dije… - Su sonrisa petulante le enfermaba, gruñía por dentro ― No puedo decir que fue un honor, tampoco fue para sacar mi aburrimiento… ahora puedes ver la diferencia de habilidades, ríndete ― Sin nada más que decir aquel extraño llamado Aomine se retiró del lugar, mientras lo veía irse su juro a si misma nunca olvidar ese nombre… nunca volvería a perder de esa forma, /nunca/.

Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama sin ánimos de cenar, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, pero mañana comenzaban las clases así que era mejor dormirse y dejar para otro día todo aquello.

-.-

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo usual y preparo un buen desayuno, perfecto para comenzar, no había dormido bien la noche anterior por culpa de aquel partido, pero había tomado una decisión, no dejaría que nunca la humillarían así de nuevo y para eso necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades, con personas fuertes, pero en la preparatoria Seirin donde se había inscrito no tenía club de basquetbol femenino, solo masculino, había escogido esa academia solamente por comodidad, ahora se arrepentía, pero siempre hay soluciones, y estaba a punto de demostrarlo y para eso necesitaba una gran transformación. Se quedó un buen rato mirando el espejo, viendo su reflejo fijamente, admirando su cabello, le gustaba llevarlo largo, aunque fuese indomable muchas veces, pero ahora con tijera en mano esta sería su despedida. Lo corto lo más corto que pudo, al no ser una experta no quedo de forma tan pareja como hubiese querido pero no estaba tan mal, el primer paso estaba listo, ahora venía la parte más complicada, ocultar su busto, quizás no era plana… de hecho no era nada de plana, y eso ahora todo un problema, quizás no era tan voluminosa pero sí que fue una difícil tarea, se colocó un brasier deportivo y por encima una faja, y además una venda, había sido la única forma de poder ocultar su cuerpo, se veía tan rara… Se colocó su ropa de deporte, luego argumentaría alguna excusa a los profesores, puesto que el uniforme de mujer no le serviría para lo que planeaba. Se miró por una última vez convenciéndose de que era lo correcto y se fue hacia la preparatoria.

Era un lugar bastante grande, como era previsto el primer día estaban todos los clubes del lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces directo hacia donde se encontraba el club de basquetbol, estaba terriblemente nerviosa, pero esperaba pasar desapercibida, gracias a su altura, 1,72 mt, podía pasar como un hombre de mediana estatura ― Hola, quisiera inscribirme en el club de basquetbol ― Dijo mientras miraba a la chica que estaba frente a ella, cabello casi tan corto como lo llevaba ahora, pero castaña, por un minuto sudo en frio cuando esta se le quedo mirando fijamente como si hubiese descubierto su disfraz, trago saliva rezando porque eso no sucediese.

― Por supuesto ― Dijo al final sonriendo de oreja a oreja, por un momento le dieron ganas de suspirar de alivio, pero prefirió aguantarse hasta salir de ahí. Tomo el lápiz y papel y escribió su nombre.  
Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás, las cartas estaban dadas, todo sea para poder algún tener su revancha contra Aomine Daiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas, mil perdones por la demora, recién salí de vacaciones y pude escribir :'(

* * *

El día había pasado con tranquilidad, sin ningún problema hasta el momento, sobre el uniforme había dado la excusa de un retraso y que al recién llegar al país no había tenido tiempo para pedir el uniforme correspondiente; increíblemente los profesores le habían creído, ni ella misma lo creía. En cuanto a sus compañeros todos habían comenzado a hacerle preguntas puesto que su acento y su color de cabello tan particular, fue algo incómodo estar a la vista de sus compañeras que lo miraban como si no hubiese un mañana pero al menos no había ocurrido ningún roce, ni nada por el estilo, las clases fueron algo difícil puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a la escritura japonesa, posiblemente la mejor materia en la cual pudo desarrollarse mejor fue en matemáticas, podía entender los números… al menos eso se entendía mejor en ambos idiomas, pero en lo demás fue bastante difícil, a pesar de que conocía el idioma, en Japón la cantidad de kanjis eran muchos y no alcanzo a aprendérselos todos, maldecía ahora a su padre por dejarla sola con él en la casa podría al menos haberle preguntado las cosas que no sabía… lo peor de todo es que tendría que comenzar a estudiar de forma independiente en su casa para no quedarse atrás en las asignaturas. Al final su día fue increíblemente agotador entre tratar de entender todo y rehuir de sus compañeros por miedo de que descubriesen su secreto y lo peor es que su día estaba lejos de terminar cuando llego la hora de irse a casa.

Fue prácticamente corriendo a su departamento para poder cambiarse la ropa y por fin quitarse todo que se había colocado para disimular su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de andar con brasier solamente, pero no podía relajarse aún, pronto comenzarían las actividades del club de basquetbol y necesitaba ropa deportiva adecuada, la que tenía eran demasiado femeninas, no por el color solamente puesto que eran de color rojo sino que tenía decoraciones de flores en los costados, algo diminuto pero que simplemente no podía llegar con esa ropa a la academia, por otra parte a diferencia de la ropa deportiva de los hombres la de las mujeres siempre tendía a ser mucho más ajustada y se marcaba demasiado su figura, cosa que era lo último que quería en esas circunstancias. Una vez se cambió de ropa con unos pantalones ajustados que había traído de América junto con una cortavientos con capucha para cubrir su corto cabello ahora se fue al centro comercial más cercano y ver que podía convenir para ella, dudaba mucho que alguien fuese a reconocerla, había evitado el mayor contacto con sus pares, dudaba mucho de su mala suerte también.

Al llegar al centro de Tokio se sintió algo… abrumada, nunca le habían gustado muchos las ciudades concurridas, tampoco los grandes edificios, demasiada iluminación, y demasiadas luces innecesarias, solo iría a comprar lo que necesitaba y se iría a casa o al menos ese era el plan.

Cuando pensó que su mala suerte nunca sería tanto como para toparse con alguien conocido era nula el destino quiso joderle la vida.  
― Ouch ― Choco contra una persona por andar despistada, se cubrió su nariz con su mano a causa del dolor, con quien demonios había chocado ¿Una pared? ― Mis disculpas, estaba despistada ― Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con una piel morena y un color de cabello negro azulado demasiado familiar para ser posible. ¡¿Es que acaso el destino quería hacerle una mala broma justo su primer día de clases?! De inmediato dio unos pasos atrás y trato de cubrirse lo más posible su cabeza, no quería que la reconociera, antes de que pudiese siquiera el hombre contestar se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada de la tienda de deportes.  
ORGH  
POR QUE SU MALA SUERTE TENIA QUE DARLE ESTOS SUSTOS, NO PORDIA SIMPLEMENTE PASAR EL DIA TRANQUILAMENTE COMO HABIA PLANEADO EN UN PRINCIPIO.

Dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia atrás esperando que Aomine Daiki, si, aun recordaba esa desgracia de nombre, no la hubiese seguido, luego de comprobarlo se dio media vuelta y se centró a lo que venía, en vez de probarse y buscar por color y moda, como lo haría consigo, simplemente eligió lo que considero lo más holgado, que podía cubrirla y que combinara, al final escogió una teñida simple con un pantalón azul corto muy holgado, una camiseta igual blanca y lo demás casi del mismo color del pantalón, no iba a hacerse mayores problemas por ropa, se suponía que ahora era un hombre, fue a pagar para luego centrar en el otro problema que buscaba resolver, su uniforme, no siempre podía ir con la ropa deportiva que se había traído de su padre en su maleta, aunque al principio se había negado al final ahora agradecía que la hubiesen obligado a llevarle algunas cosas, se suponía que en unos meses el llegaría, pues se había atraso con cosas del trabajo. Busco un uniforme de su academia, agradeciendo que estuviesen en una tienda cercana.

Parecía que tenía todo listo, decidió, tontamente, ir a cenar a una hamburguesería que estaba en la pasada a su casa, compro y se sentó, las compras habían sido fácil, debía admitir que comprar pensando como hombre era mucho más fácil, mucho más básico, y había … desgraciadamente, menos variedad. Se sorprendió cuando una persona se sentó frente a ella con su bandeja, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando supo quién se trataba.

― Tienes que estar bromeando ― Se dijo más para sí mismo que para él, lo peor es que estaba con su ahora cabello corto al descubierto.

― Oh vamos cariño, extrañaste mi presencia ― Dijo pedante mientras le guiño un ojo ― ¿Por qué el nuevo look? Te veías mejor con el pelo largo ― Comento el moreno mientras acercaba una de sus manos como queriendo tocarlo, a lo que Kagami instintivamente frunció el ceño y alejo la mano de este de ella, a lo que simplemente el rio. URGH que desagradable.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esperaba no volverte a ver… ― Dijo fríamente mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, pensaba que se había librado en el centro de él.

― Jee…. Así que es por eso que escapaste de mí en el centro comercial.

¡Rayos!

― No recuerdo haberte visto.

― Sabes que si me viste, chocaste contra mí.  
Comenzaba a odiar sus sonrisas fingidas.

― Debes haberme confundido, ahora si me disculpas ― A pesar de que aún le quedabas papas prefirió retirarse del lugar, quería tener el menor contacto con él, no hasta el partido, hasta que pudiese ganarle, hasta entonces aun le dolía el orgullo verlo. Juraba que le ganaría.

Sin darse cuenta Aomine la había seguido hasta la salida y había comenzado a caminar hasta que estaba demasiado cerca, cosa que la llego a espantar ― ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

― Nada, solo me preguntaba… ― Y como si se tratase de una película romántica barata la acorralo entre una pared y el, y le dijo ― Que hace una mujer tan bella como tú, en un lugar como este.  
…

….

PPPPPFFFF AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHSDHASD AD ― No pudo aguantarse la risa, fue tal el impacto que llego a botar las bolsas que llevaba con ella para poder sujetarse el estómago, en sus 16 años de vida nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo como lo que el moreno le había dicho, es decir, ¡Eso ya ni en las telenovelas la usaban! ― HAHAHAHADHA TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, RIDICULO, AHAHDAD

En definitiva no era la reacción que esperaba Aomine, quien la veía como si no entendiese el chiste, para el había sido una de sus frases matadoras.

― HAHAHASDHASDhahahaha ― La pelirroja por fin comenzaba a calmarse del aquel tremendo ataque de risa que le había producido Aomine ― Bien… gracias por el chiste, ahora ¿podrías dejarme pasar? ―Aun así el chico no se movía ― Aomine…

― ¡Oh! Veo que recuerdas mi nombre…― Ahí fue cuando volvió esa desagradable sonrisa ― Vamos pelirroja, divirtámonos esta noche.

―No. Déjame pasa.

― Solo será hoy…

―Aomine, te lo advierto.

― No me moveré.

Bien, se lo había advertido, que conste.  
De un solo puñetazo en la cara lo hizo retroceder, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo como defenderse sola.

― See you later, idiot.

Después de eso no pensó mucho en lo ocurrido, tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse, y la primera era hacerle comer sus palabras al idiota que había dejado atrás.

Ya había pasado la semana y pronto comenzarían las actividades del club, de alguna manera pudo escabullirse para poder cambiarse de ropa sin que nadie la viese, pero con lo que no contaba es que una vez llego al camarín y comenzó a sacarse la polera escucho una voz detrás de ella que la paralizo en un instante.

― Vaya parece que no soy el único que llego temprano.

De inmediato se dio vuelta cubriéndose de inmediato y con los ojos abiertos como platos vio a un chico de cabello celeste… "Qué demonios pasa con el color de cabello en este país"… que estaba justo frente a ella viéndola extrañado.

― ¡HACE CUANTO TIEMPO QUE ESTAS AHÍ!

― Desde el principio, antes de que llegaras.

¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia!

― Hmmm… ― Ahora estaba aún más incómoda, como demonios hacía para que el chico se fuese.

― Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

No le tomo ni dos segundos cambiarse de ropa, no quería pasar el mismo susto de nuevo. Al parecía ellos dos habían sido los primeros en llegar puesto que en el gimnasio no se encontraba absolutamente nadie.

― USTEDES DEBEN SER LOS NOVATOS ― Se escuchó del fondo, un hombre de lentes los llamaba y les hacía señas con las manos para que se acercaran ― Sus nombres.

― Kagamine Taiga.  
― Kuroto Tetsuya.

Alzo una ceja y los miro de arriba abajo, sobre todo fijándose en la pelirroja, haciendo que Kagami sintiera pánico en un momento, es decir, ¿Primer día y ya la habían descubierto? No podría ser … ¿Cierto?


	3. Chapter 3

El día había pasado con tranquilidad, sin ningún problema hasta el momento, sobre el uniforme había dado la excusa de un retraso y que al recién llegar al país no había tenido tiempo para pedir el uniforme correspondiente; increíblemente los profesores le habían creído, ni ella misma lo creía. En cuanto a sus compañeros todos habían comenzado a hacerle preguntas puesto que su acento y su color de cabello tan particular, fue algo incómodo estar a la vista de sus compañeras que lo miraban como si no hubiese un mañana pero al menos no había ocurrido ningún roce, ni nada por el estilo, las clases fueron algo difícil puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a la escritura japonesa, posiblemente la mejor materia en la cual pudo desarrollarse mejor fue en matemáticas, podía entender los números… al menos eso se entendía mejor en ambos idiomas, pero en lo demás fue bastante difícil, a pesar de que conocía el idioma, en Japón la cantidad de kanjis eran muchos y no alcanzo a aprendérselos todos, maldecía ahora a su padre por dejarla sola con él en la casa podría al menos haberle preguntado las cosas que no sabía… lo peor de todo es que tendría que comenzar a estudiar de forma independiente en su casa para no quedarse atrás en las asignaturas. Al final su día fue increíblemente agotador entre tratar de entender todo y rehuir de sus compañeros por miedo de que descubriesen su secreto y lo peor es que su día estaba lejos de terminar cuando llego la hora de irse a casa.

Fue prácticamente corriendo a su departamento para poder cambiarse la ropa y por fin quitarse todo que se había colocado para disimular su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de andar con brasier solamente, pero no podía relajarse aún, pronto comenzarían las actividades del club de basquetbol y necesitaba ropa deportiva adecuada, la que tenía eran demasiado femeninas, no por el color solamente puesto que eran de color rojo sino que tenía decoraciones de flores en los costados, algo diminuto pero que simplemente no podía llegar con esa ropa a la academia, por otra parte a diferencia de la ropa deportiva de los hombres la de las mujeres siempre tendía a ser mucho más ajustada y se marcaba demasiado su figura, cosa que era lo último que quería en esas circunstancias. Una vez se cambió de ropa con unos pantalones ajustados que había traído de América junto con una cortavientos con capucha para cubrir su corto cabello ahora se fue al centro comercial más cercano y ver que podía convenir para ella, dudaba mucho que alguien fuese a reconocerla, había evitado el mayor contacto con sus pares, dudaba mucho de su mala suerte también.

Al llegar al centro de Tokio se sintió algo… abrumada, nunca le habían gustado muchos las ciudades concurridas, tampoco los grandes edificios, demasiada iluminación, y demasiadas luces innecesarias, solo iría a comprar lo que necesitaba y se iría a casa o al menos ese era el plan.

Cuando pensó que su mala suerte nunca sería tanto como para toparse con alguien conocido era nula el destino quiso joderle la vida.  
― Ouch ― Choco contra una persona por andar despistada, se cubrió su nariz con su mano a causa del dolor, con quien demonios había chocado ¿Una pared? ― Mis disculpas, estaba despistada ― Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con una piel morena y un color de cabello negro azulado demasiado familiar para ser posible. ¡¿Es que acaso el destino quería hacerle una mala broma justo su primer día de clases?! De inmediato dio unos pasos atrás y trato de cubrirse lo más posible su cabeza, no quería que la reconociera, antes de que pudiese siquiera el hombre contestar se dirigió a toda velocidad a la entrada de la tienda de deportes.  
ORGH  
POR QUE SU MALA SUERTE TENIA QUE DARLE ESTOS SUSTOS, NO PORDIA SIMPLEMENTE PASAR EL DIA TRANQUILAMENTE COMO HABIA PLANEADO EN UN PRINCIPIO.

Dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia atrás esperando que Aomine Daiki, si, aun recordaba esa desgracia de nombre, no la hubiese seguido, luego de comprobarlo se dio media vuelta y se centró a lo que venía, en vez de probarse y buscar por color y moda, como lo haría consigo, simplemente eligió lo que considero lo más holgado, que podía cubrirla y que combinara, al final escogió una teñida simple con un pantalón azul corto muy holgado, una camiseta igual blanca y lo demás casi del mismo color del pantalón, no iba a hacerse mayores problemas por ropa, se suponía que ahora era un hombre, fue a pagar para luego centrar en el otro problema que buscaba resolver, su uniforme, no siempre podía ir con la ropa deportiva que se había traído de su padre en su maleta, aunque al principio se había negado al final ahora agradecía que la hubiesen obligado a llevarle algunas cosas, se suponía que en unos meses el llegaría, pues se había atraso con cosas del trabajo. Busco un uniforme de su academia, agradeciendo que estuviesen en una tienda cercana.

Parecía que tenía todo listo, decidió, tontamente, ir a cenar a una hamburguesería que estaba en la pasada a su casa, compro y se sentó, las compras habían sido fácil, debía admitir que comprar pensando como hombre era mucho más fácil, mucho más básico, y había … desgraciadamente, menos variedad. Se sorprendió cuando una persona se sentó frente a ella con su bandeja, y se sorprendió mucho más cuando supo quién se trataba.

― Tienes que estar bromeando ― Se dijo más para sí mismo que para él, lo peor es que estaba con su ahora cabello corto al descubierto.

― Oh vamos cariño, extrañaste mi presencia ― Dijo pedante mientras le guiño un ojo ― ¿Por qué el nuevo look? Te veías mejor con el pelo largo ― Comento el moreno mientras acercaba una de sus manos como queriendo tocarlo, a lo que Kagami instintivamente frunció el ceño y alejo la mano de este de ella, a lo que simplemente el rio. URGH que desagradable.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esperaba no volverte a ver… ― Dijo fríamente mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, pensaba que se había librado en el centro de él.

― Jee…. Así que es por eso que escapaste de mí en el centro comercial.

¡Rayos!

― No recuerdo haberte visto.

― Sabes que si me viste, chocaste contra mí.  
Comenzaba a odiar sus sonrisas fingidas.

― Debes haberme confundido, ahora si me disculpas ― A pesar de que aún le quedabas papas prefirió retirarse del lugar, quería tener el menor contacto con él, no hasta el partido, hasta que pudiese ganarle, hasta entonces aun le dolía el orgullo verlo. Juraba que le ganaría.

Sin darse cuenta Aomine la había seguido hasta la salida y había comenzado a caminar hasta que estaba demasiado cerca, cosa que la llego a espantar ― ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

― Nada, solo me preguntaba… ― Y como si se tratase de una película romántica barata la acorralo entre una pared y el, y le dijo ― Que hace una mujer tan bella como tú, en un lugar como este.  
…

….

PPPPPFFFF AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHSDHASD AD ― No pudo aguantarse la risa, fue tal el impacto que llego a botar las bolsas que llevaba con ella para poder sujetarse el estómago, en sus 16 años de vida nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo como lo que el moreno le había dicho, es decir, ¡Eso ya ni en las telenovelas la usaban! ― HAHAHAHADHA TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, RIDICULO, AHAHDAD

En definitiva no era la reacción que esperaba Aomine, quien la veía como si no entendiese el chiste, para el había sido una de sus frases matadoras.

― HAHAHASDHASDhahahaha ― La pelirroja por fin comenzaba a calmarse del aquel tremendo ataque de risa que le había producido Aomine ― Bien… gracias por el chiste, ahora ¿podrías dejarme pasar? ―Aun así el chico no se movía ― Aomine…

― ¡Oh! Veo que recuerdas mi nombre…― Ahí fue cuando volvió esa desagradable sonrisa ― Vamos pelirroja, divirtámonos esta noche.

―No. Déjame pasa.

― Solo será hoy…

―Aomine, te lo advierto.

― No me moveré.

Bien, se lo había advertido, que conste.  
De un solo puñetazo en la cara lo hizo retroceder, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo como defenderse sola.

― See you later, idiot.

Después de eso no pensó mucho en lo ocurrido, tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse, y la primera era hacerle comer sus palabras al idiota que había dejado atrás.

.

* * *

Ya había pasado la semana y pronto comenzarían las actividades del club, de alguna manera pudo escabullirse para poder cambiarse de ropa sin que nadie la viese, pero con lo que no contaba es que una vez llego al camarín y comenzó a sacarse la polera escucho una voz detrás de ella que la paralizo en un instante.

― Vaya parece que no soy el único que llego temprano.

De inmediato se dio vuelta cubriéndose de inmediato y con los ojos abiertos como platos vio a un chico de cabello celeste… "Qué demonios pasa con el color de cabello en este país"… que estaba justo frente a ella viéndola extrañado.

― ¡HACE CUANTO TIEMPO QUE ESTAS AHÍ!

― Desde el principio, antes de que llegaras.

¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia!

― Hmmm… ― Ahora estaba aún más incómoda, como demonios hacía para que el chico se fuese.

― Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

No le tomo ni dos segundos cambiarse de ropa, no quería pasar el mismo susto de nuevo. Al parecía ellos dos habían sido los primeros en llegar puesto que en el gimnasio no se encontraba absolutamente nadie.

― USTEDES DEBEN SER LOS NOVATOS ― Se escuchó del fondo, un hombre de lentes los llamaba y les hacía señas con las manos para que se acercaran ― Sus nombres.

― Kagamine Taiga.  
― Kuroto Tetsuya.

Alzo una ceja y los miro de arriba abajo, sobre todo fijándose en la pelirroja, haciendo que Kagami sintiera pánico en un momento, es decir, ¿Primer día y ya la habían descubierto? No podría ser… ¿Cierto?

.

* * *

Había sido una dura semana, siempre pensó, antes de esto obviamente, que su condición física era buena, ¡Incluso surfeaba de vez en cuando! Pero esa entrenadora era sádica, no había otra palabra para describirla, a pesar de ser del mismo curso los superiores la respetaban, y ahora los nuevos habían aprendido a tenerle miedo, y ella era uno también, a pesar de que le agradaba era alguien de temer, además de que aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza que la entrenadora sospechaba de ella.

Con esfuerzo trato de levantarse de la cama, recién había llegado a su casa y su estómago estaba exigiendo algo que comer, pero esta tan cansada que no sabía que podía ser más fuerte, su necesidad de dormir o su necesidad de comer – grrrrr- Su estómago gano al final.

You have a messenge.

Kuroko:  
"Hey Kagami, ¿Llegaste ya a tu casa?"

Alzo una ceja algo intrigada, Kuroko no era la clase de persona que mensajeara a sus amigos, o no parecía una persona así.  
Kuroro para ella era una especie de salvavidas en el instituto, por alguna razón siempre aparecía cada vez que algún compañero hacia más preguntas de las que podía contestar sin revelar su género, o simplemente cuando las chicas la acosaban mucho. Jamás pensó tener tanto miedo a su género, ¡Jamás pensó que sería atractiva para su género! Japón era más extraño de lo que ella recordaba, o de lo que alguna vez sus padres le habían contado.

El cómo se había hecho amiga de Kuroko aún era un misterio, solo sabía que después de verlo en el entrenamiento parecía como si el chico estuviese en todas partes que ella iba, incluso en el local donde compraba hamburguesas.

"Si acabo de llegar, estoy preparando la cena"

Kurkoro:  
"¿Estas libre mañana?"

Ok …raro.  
"Si"

Kurorko:  
"Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las 12"

What.


End file.
